


爸爸是国王，妈妈是大法师

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 婚后设定，欢脱养娃（龙）日常。末代龙裔艾苏萨的成长烦恼。小白龙这么可爱一定是蓝孩纸★轻微中土Xover，猜猜谁会来打酱油呀。2016.7
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	爸爸是国王，妈妈是大法师

爸爸是国王，妈妈是大法师  
By 故衣红莲

-不以分手为目的的吵架都是秀恩爱  
艾苏萨摇着尾巴放学回家，发现找不到梅林了。  
国王的书房没有，训练场没有，预言室没有。图书馆、厨房甚至马厩，凡是梅林可能去的地方全都找了一遍，梅林就像人间蒸发了一样，连味儿都闻不着。  
专业母控十二年的艾苏萨小朋友开始方了，随手扯过一个路过的卫兵，上来就问：“我妈呢？！”  
卫兵看见太子殿下，吓得浑身一抖，吭哧半天颤抖着说：“……梅林大人被陛下……关在地牢了。”  
艾苏萨以为自己听错了，让他重复了三次，最后发现自己并没听错，当场炸裂。  
夭寿啦，我爸竟然家暴了我妈！！  
在艾苏萨幼小纯洁的心灵中，卡美洛最大妻奴非父王莫属。披着傲娇的皮，揣着忠犬的心。人前故作矜持，人后死缠烂打。吵架不是没有过，冷战不出两天，最先低头的一定是尊贵的国王陛下。对梅林动手？开玩笑。好像梅林上次胳膊擦破点皮就担心得要死要活的人不是亚瑟王本人似的。  
如果父王真像卫兵说的那样暴跳如雷地把梅林关进地牢，那只有两种可能：一，亚瑟中了无可救药的黑魔法；二，亚瑟移情别恋了。艾苏萨是个想象力极端丰富的小朋友，一瞬间觉得自己与父王之间必定要有一场世纪之战，卡美洛的王位即将易主。飞奔到地牢楼梯口时他已经开始脑补自己悲壮地将剑抵在父王胸口，天际乱云翻涌电闪雷鸣，结果下到地牢里一看，完全不是那么回事儿。  
地牢里的卫兵早看出情势不对躲得影子都没有了，艾苏萨一路跑进来通行无阻。最深处一间牢房里，亚瑟已经开始低声下气地道歉了：“我承认自己刚才态度不好一时冲动，你闹别扭也闹够了吧？”  
梅林坐在一堆干草上把脸扭到一边完全不看他。牢房昏暗，他的脸一大半没在阴影里，很难看清表情。艾苏萨本来想欢呼一声扑过去蹭他，这时也不太敢，悄悄地把自己藏到角落里。  
过了一会儿梅林冷冷地说：“我没有闹别扭，是你不讲理。”  
“我不讲理，是我的错，不该让卫兵把你锁进来。你再生气也先出来，这里太湿了对身体不好。”  
梅林看他一眼：“你同意我去极北了？”  
亚瑟被噎了一下，没想到梅林在这件事上一点都不妥协，最后还是绕回来了。他耐着性子说：“这件事我们回头商量好不好……”  
“就在这里商量。”梅林罕见地态度强硬，“这地方又不是没待过，反正我是乡下来的耐折腾，十几年前能在这睡现在也能。”  
亚瑟刚压下去的火气又烧起来：“你提以前的事什么意思？”  
“什么意思？十年前我在你眼里是个下人，十年后依旧是！我不是你的所有物，去哪是我的自由，犯不着你来指手画脚！”  
……哎，妈，你这样指着国王的鼻子，完全不像个下人啊。艾苏萨默默地吐了个槽，紧接着就被吓呆了。  
国王被这句话刺激得完全炸毛，一把抓住梅林的手腕把他按倒在草堆里，用力之大让脆弱的腕骨都发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
“你不是我的所有物？”亚瑟暴怒道，“刺啦”一声把梅林的黑色外袍撕成两半，“我不但要对你指手画脚，我还要锁着你哪都不能去！”  
艾苏萨看出情势不对，赶紧跑出来：“父王，妈，你们别打了！卫兵呢！卫兵！来个人啊！”  
梅林咬着嘴唇一脚踹在亚瑟肚子上想爬起来，被亚瑟一只手拖了个踉跄。全副武装的一大队卫兵以为有刺客，呼啦呼啦跑进来，发现两位国家最高统治者在牢房干草堆里滚得衣衫不整缠成一团，一边声嘶力竭地破口大骂一边竭力将对方殴得鼻青脸肿。围观群众的队伍里笼罩着一种尴尬而诡异的寂静，最后纷纷对艾苏萨怒目而视：夫夫吵架关我们什么事儿？不知道国王是个傲娇特别好面子吗？这年头又要工作又要照顾领导面子，心里苦啊。  
“潘达贡！混蛋！你有本事锁我一辈子！”梅林两手都被亚瑟擒住完全动不了，这时候亚瑟火气上来力气大得可怕，他觉得自己手腕快断了。  
“老子就他X锁你一辈子！日子能过过，不能过拉倒！想从这个城堡里出去找你老情人，门都没有！”  
梅林死命把手挣出来，反手狠狠抽了亚瑟一耳光，趁亚瑟愣神的工夫踉跄着爬起来。他已经气得头晕了，手抖得不行，捡外袍捡了两次都从手指间掉下来。  
艾苏萨已经被吓傻了，呆呆地站在那儿喊：“妈……”  
梅林把破破烂烂的外袍披上从牢房里走出来，一堆人大气也不敢出，恨不得假装自己不存在。经过艾苏萨的时候他还交代了两句：“晚上去你莫甘娜姑姑那儿睡，吃晚饭前先把作业写完。”然后径直走掉了。  
艾苏萨不知道自己看错了没，梅林的眼角有点红红的。父王肯定也看见了，因为现在他完全蔫了，就跟刚斗败了的金毛犬一样。  
什么情况，我妈要走，还跟我爸打了一架？我是不是要变成单亲家庭的小朋友了？  
艾苏萨十二岁，觉得自己遭遇了迄今为止最大的龙生危机。  
*  
“所以我妈说愿意去极北之地替你联络德鲁伊人，你不但没表示感谢还跳起来把人锁进了地牢。”艾苏萨坐在书桌上一面晃悠小腿一面舔着厨房地窖里偷来的冰块，客观评价道：“怂爆了，亚瑟同志。”  
“你少说两句行不行……”亚瑟翻个白眼没精打采地撩起衬衣，肚子上一大块淤青。  
“嘶……你妈看着瘦瘦的一小点，下脚竟然这么狠，是不是不爱我了。”国王可怜兮兮地往淤青上糊了一坨药膏，房间里顿时飘荡起一股盖乌斯的发胶味儿。  
“我妈用的是脚而没有眼睛一眨用雷火把你轰成焦炭，已经很爱你了。”艾苏萨无情地说。他舔烦了，把冰块整个丢进嘴里咬得嘎吱作响，口齿不清地问：“干嘛莫名其妙发那么大火？什么老情人啊？”  
“这事小孩子少操心。”亚瑟脸色阴沉，虚张声势地使劲一敲桌子：“还在说闲话！作业做完了吗？”  
“不说就不说，凶什么凶。”艾苏萨扁扁嘴从桌子上跳下来，去书包里摸练习簿。外面天光暗了，他的浅白头发软而蓬松地贴着脸垂下来，像雪。低垂着眼睑，睫毛的阴翳投在暗金瞳仁里，混沌懵懂，万事不留心。  
亚瑟手指微抬，想揉揉他的头毛。最后手还是垂下来，叹了口气。  
艾苏萨坐下来咬了几分钟笔杆子又扯着嗓子喊：“爸——爸——帮我看看这题怎么写？”  
他只有在别人跟前才肯乖乖叫亚瑟“父王”，其余时候都是没大没小，称呼看心情来。亚瑟一炸毛梅林就回护他，说有一个龙管你叫爸爸，你还有什么不满。  
亚瑟心说养他还不如养只金毛，养熟了还能叼拖鞋。养个儿子除了会摇尾巴撒娇以外净惹麻烦。  
“如尼文基础？这啥啊，完全不懂。基哈拉天天都在学校教了你点什么乱七八糟的。”  
艾苏萨嫌弃地抽回本子：“真不知道我妈为啥嫁给了你。”  
国王一脸被雷劈过的表情：“儿子，连你也这么说，爸爸心好痛啊。”  
要在往常，这时候他就该张牙舞爪地跳起来准备揍人了，今天却没再追究，自己坐在一边喝闷酒。  
艾苏萨看亚瑟表情确实有些不对，乖乖噤声写完了作业。吃过晚饭他把盘子一推，小心地看看亚瑟。亚瑟盯着烛焰发了半天愣，突然意识到儿子还在旁边：“出去玩会吧。”  
小白龙如蒙大赦，一出门就飞奔着去找莫甘娜。莫甘娜正在涂指甲，冷不丁脖子上多出一个大型挂件，差点没勒得背过气去，指甲油糊了一手。  
“姑姑！”艾苏萨把脸埋在莫甘娜华贵的深绿软缎长裙上来回扭动，声泪俱下地哭诉：“我爸妈都不要我了！呜哇哇哇——”  
卡美洛最高女祭司用糊满血红指甲油的纤纤玉指拎起艾苏萨的耳朵，和善地微笑着：“如果下次进来还这样，你很快就会失去我。”  
*  
“他俩都这样十几年了，过两天自己就会好。”莫甘娜淡定地洗指甲，“毕竟再也没有谁像他俩一样蠢得这么般配了。”  
“是嘛。”艾苏萨在大床上滚过来滚过去，摇自己的尾巴玩儿。“可是这次看起来完全不像自己会好的样子啊。”  
最开始把他捡回家养，教他认字说话和基础魔法的是莫甘娜，一直到三年前梅林才接他回卡美洛。因此父母以前的关系、他们的经历，艾苏萨大部分都是从莫甘娜这里听来的。他知道梅林以前是亚瑟的男仆，天天被亚瑟各种欺负还偷偷救他的命。这个故事他已经听莫甘娜演绎过很多次了，但他就是不能接受这个设定。在艾苏萨看来，要一个人心甘情愿被天天欺负使唤还死心塌地喜欢对方是不可能的，喜欢到了为对方要死要活还结婚一辈子绑定的程度，更是迷之逻辑。  
“姑姑，我妈在极北有老情人吗？”  
“还真有。”  
艾苏萨停止滚动，满脸怀疑地盯着她看。  
“梅林没告诉过我，我从预言水镜里偷偷看的。毕竟宫里生活也很无聊嘛。”莫甘娜向艾苏萨露出亲切的笑容：“你在学校勾搭了哪些小女生，姑姑也能看见哟。”  
好可怕……那我上次对格温施放屁咒的事她岂不是全都知道……  
“是个超级可爱的女孩子。也怪不得我弟会有危机感，毕竟比起他那种蠢帅的，梅林还是更适合这种小清新的类型。”  
艾苏萨突然感到微妙的不爽，尾巴也垂了下来。他不知道那种感觉叫做“毫无防备地被拆了西皮”，毕竟他从破壳起就默认亚瑟和梅林是不可拆的一对了，只当“老情人”是亚瑟又吃了哪门子飞醋，万万没想到真有过这么一出。  
小白龙抱着枕头不情愿地问：“那……那我妈后来怎么没跟她在一起呢？”  
莫甘娜沉默了一会儿，轻声说：“她死了。”  
“——死？”艾苏萨懵懵懂懂地反问。这个概念对他来说仍然显得神秘而模糊。  
“咳，总之特别狗血，比我写的小说还狗血，等你长大就明白了。”莫甘娜自悔失言，连忙打岔。艾苏萨果然被转移了注意力：“姑姑！你什么时候也写写我啊？”  
莫甘娜专心地重涂指甲油：“你看看你，王二代加魔二代，又是最后的龙裔，名字还是曙光啊希望的，也太杰克苏了，写出来会被喷的。现在大家都不爱看这种设定了。”  
……完全不知道你在说啥啊姑姑。  
“说到狗血，我突然想到了让你爸妈和好的方法。”莫甘娜两眼放光，对着艾苏萨“诶嘿嘿嘿”地笑起来。小白龙尾巴尖一凉，顿觉大事不妙。  
*  
夏天那么热，简直烦得受不了，吃完早饭就是一头汗。艾苏萨连冰块都不要偷了，跑遍整个城堡要跟梅林说说莫甘娜的计划，直到正午什么也没找到。  
他是白龙，天生擅长冰系魔法，最喜欢冬天在雪堆里打滚。这会儿热得又烦躁又懊丧，一口气跑进西边树林，躺在树影下落汗。林子里绿意丛生，深深浅浅染在眼角眉梢，身下柔软的落叶层散发干燥微苦的气味，像一个蓬松旧梦埋在下面，给年月发酵得酒意醺然。艾苏萨躺成个大字，伴着单调的蝉声昏昏欲睡。  
他大概真的睡着了一会儿，在梦里看见精灵。那是传说中被称为“西尔凡”的一支，小人书上提到的木精灵，穿着绿褐相间的衣服，大多是红褐色头发。这些神秘美貌的族类在树林里嬉戏，轻盈地抓住树枝末梢荡秋千，用古老语言唱着欢快的歌，从不知什么做的水囊中痛饮深红的奇妙酒液。  
在他们中间有个看起来与艾苏萨年纪相仿的少年，面容清丽白皙，有着与同伴迥异的金色长发，身材秀颀如一棵幼树。他躺在一头巨鹿的背脊上擦拭弓弦，手指轻轻弹拨，灵动的眼睛扫过树林，忽而透过林叶间的缝隙落在艾苏萨身上。  
那透明的蓝色目光像一滴雨。艾苏萨觉得额前一凉，突然清醒过来。丛林光线早已转暗，浓云里滚出沉雷，四围一片沙沙声。暗得什么都有点看不清了，只有眼角掠过微白的雨线，微微的土腥气伴着地面余热往上蒸腾。  
雨水顺着头发往下流。艾苏萨站起来，意识里还残留梦的影子，但林间一切声息都消弭在雨声里了。白发少年在原地站了一会儿慢慢往回走，衣服透湿，黏在皮肤上，手脚都被绑住了似的。  
“那不是梦，他们是真实存在的。”  
艾苏萨猝然回身，先前空无一人的地方现在站着一个红发的男人。他并无敌意，情绪不明地望着艾苏萨，少年看到他有一对熔岩球一样的眼睛。  
“精灵是真实存在的吗？”  
“当然是存在的，而且几乎永恒存在，就同你我一样。”男人声音低沉，在嘈杂雨声中却听得很清楚。他向艾苏萨走近一步，皱起眉头：“你身上有一股人类的味儿。”  
少年也闻到了他身上陌生而熟悉的味道，龙焰那明亮灼热的气味，混着锈蚀金属味。  
“我的父母都是人类。”  
男人像听到了什么荒诞不经的话，放声大笑。  
“傻孩子，人类那种脆弱易逝的物种孕育不出我们这样高贵的生命。”他的音调有种冷冰冰的骄矜，“你应该少同他们接触，转而追求永恒的美。”  
“比如——”  
“宝石和黄金，这些东西是自然的馈赠，光芒永不消退。”男人不耐烦地挥手，似乎难以忍受他的无知，“人类只是我们漫长生命中的一个点缀，一粒瞬息即逝的光点。你终将发现自己最后被他们抛弃——他们嘴上说着不情愿，却仍旧干脆利索地永远抛下了你。”  
林间划过一道淡紫色闪电，隔了几秒钟听见雷声。艾苏萨想大声争辩，张了张嘴，结结巴巴地说：“我……我不相信。”  
其实已经信了。因为知道没有底气，嗓子不如平时亮，听起来单薄悲哀。  
男人扬起下巴，用洞穿一切的眼神居高临下地看着他，脸部轮廓线条英锐。下着那么大的雨，他身上却没有一点水迹，越发显得艾苏萨幼稚而狼狈。  
“虽然你这么说，不过其实你很寂寞的吧。不然你就不会变成人类的样子来找我说话了。”少年想了想，抹了一把脸上的水，金瞳里暗光潋滟。“其实你也很希望有谁能一直陪着你吧。”  
“……”  
“我现在还不太懂你说的抛弃是什么意思，但我想那是他们自己不能选择的。如果你曾经因为这个而对谁生气，就原谅他吧。”  
男人站着不动，很久以后叹了口气。艾苏萨仿佛听到落叶轻微的窸窣，但他再努力去看时，男人已经不见了。  
艾苏萨莫名其妙，一路走一路胡思乱想。走到森林边缘时雨差不多停了，那里站着一个人在等他，那是他找了一上午的梅林。  
*  
梅林低着头看书，假装没注意到艾苏萨亮晶晶的小眼神。胡乱翻了几页，自我放弃地把书一扔招招手：“过来。”  
艾苏萨嗷的一声，屁颠屁颠地赶紧爬到梅林的小床上。梅林当头扔下一块大毛巾裹住他不安分的脑袋开始擦头发，动作熟练得仿佛职业保姆。艾苏萨刚洗了澡，现在清清爽爽心情超好，一边晃脑袋一边絮絮叨叨地讲刚才的经历。  
“那个红头发的大叔说有一天你们都会抛弃我，为什么？他说的是不是死？”  
他想起昨天莫甘娜说到那个梅林的老情人，忍住了没敢问。  
“……人跟人分开有很多理由，不一定都是抛弃，死也只是其中的一个理由而已。”  
“你会死吗？……我爸也会死吗？”小白龙扭过脸盯着他的眼睛。  
“那太远了，你不要想这些。”梅林迟疑了一下回答。  
“莫甘娜姑姑说凡人皆有一死，可你不是凡人。”艾苏萨困惑地说，感到朦朦胧胧的伤心，“你昨天为什么说要走？”  
梅林觉得有点头痛，孩子大了就不好糊弄。他耐着性子说：“我又没说我自己一个人去极北，我是打算带着你去……”  
“什么？！”艾苏萨大惊失色，“你真要跟我爸离婚了？我不要后爸！后妈也不要！”  
“……你好好听人说完话行不行！！！”  
*  
“儿子，尾巴收一收，旁边的大婶盯着你看半天了。”  
“喔。”艾苏萨捏着尾巴尖塞进裤子里，屁股那儿鼓出来一块，动来动去的。他的变形魔法练习得不是很熟，尾巴经常收不回去，还是拖着尾巴更自在些。  
“跟着我别乱跑，人太多容易走丢。”梅林替他理了理斗篷，一手牵着他，两人在集市里到处闲逛。艾苏萨很少到下城来，看见什么都觉得新鲜，走两步就挪不动道。梅林看着他兴奋的脸，忍不住伸手捏了捏。脸颊软乎乎，眼睛亮晶晶，笑得天真烂漫，就同所有这个年纪正常的人类孩子一样。  
梅林心里微微一痛，隔着斗篷揉揉艾苏萨的头发。小白龙正蹲在摊子前看得津津有味，抬头看看他，把个小玩意儿举到他面前：“妈，我想要这个。”  
“在外面不要叫我妈……”梅林屈起手指在他脑门上轻轻弹一下接过来看。是个做工粗糙的小木雕，做成张牙舞爪的小龙形状，蹲在手里时一点重量坠着手心，把思绪哗啦一声拖着拽下去。  
我父亲也给我做过这么一个木雕。这句话在梅林嘴边打了个转，到底没有说。跟着亚瑟颠沛了那么些年，再贴身的物件也丢了个七零八落，有些是永远也找不回来了。他的脸还年轻，三十多岁的人看起来不过二十出头，然而旁人越是艳羡，他心里越是恐慌，心知肚明凡是看起来像馈赠的，背后都有承受不起的代价。  
放手太多次，快到一无所有的时候，最珍贵的东西就死也舍不得丢。但是这些没必要让艾苏萨知道，他还太小，以龙的年龄衡量几乎还是个婴儿。从他圆圆的金色大眼睛里望进去，只看见岁月沉酣，没有生老病死，仿佛童年可以永续下去，永远是那么美，什么也不必担心。  
梅林给了摊主几个铜板，把木雕放在艾苏萨手里：“拿好，我们回家了。”  
“啊？天还没有完全黑呢，再逛一会儿嘛。”小白龙不满地嘟起嘴吧，蹲在地上撒娇耍赖。梅林看着又气又好笑，刚想使点力气拉他起来，眼角余光扫到了什么，霎时脸色剧变，向前使劲一扑，厉声道：“趴下！”  
与此同时，艾苏萨感到两股剧烈的魔法波动碰撞在一起，空气猛烈震荡，顿时卷起一阵狂风。眼前一花又一暗，只感觉自己被狠狠推到地上，后脑被梅林护着，整个身子罩在梅林的阴影里。他看不清楚外面怎样，只听见一声巨响，集市的遮阳棚哗啦啦地塌下来，地面剧烈震动，到处都是行人杂乱的脚步和刺耳的尖叫。慌乱间艾苏萨紧紧攥着小木龙，听见梅林呼吸急促，在他耳边飞快地说：“是冲着我们来的。我一爬起来你就向着左手边人多的地方拼命跑，我来拖住他们。”  
艾苏萨吓得脸色煞白，连哭都忘了，本能点点头，结结巴巴地问：“那、那你——”  
“别管我。”梅林沉声说，呼吸落在他脸上，“别怕。”  
艾苏萨微微抬起脸，梅林眼里的金芒在昏暗中像两团小小的火。他们说他是世界上最强大的法师。  
法师起身挡在艾苏萨身前直面袭击者，五六个穿斗篷的身影隐隐绰绰从烟尘中浮现出来，向他们再度扬起手。周围突然寂静得可怕，梅林看到艾苏萨手中的小木龙，心中猝然一惊。他们已在未察觉的时候陷入了对方布置的魔法结界，现在只能战斗，让艾苏萨先想办法脱身了。  
“你们想要什么？”  
“交出最后的龙裔，艾莫瑞斯。”为首的人伸出一根苍白手指指向梅林身后的艾苏萨，声音从面具下传出来，怪异嘶哑，“我们有六个人，你赢不了的。”  
梅林身体微微摇晃，随即又站定。艾苏萨眨眨眼睛，不知道他后背布料上那一块深色的阴影是污迹还是因为光线黯淡。  
“只凭六个人就想带走我儿子，你们也想得太美了。”梅林丢出一句嘲讽，“脑子是好东西，希望你们都能去买一个。”  
他左手一扬，掀起巨浪般的金色潮涌。巨大的能量咆哮轰鸣，冲刷着结界脆弱的球状内壁。艾苏萨视野中一片雪亮，梅林瘦削的身影此时像一座塔，一丝不苟地将他翼蔽其间。  
*  
亚瑟破门而入，一眼看到躺在大床上的梅林。他现在还没有清醒，肩膀上缠着纱布，微微透出血色，脸色比纱布还白。  
艾苏萨趴在床边哭得眼睛通红，看见他进来，抽噎半天勉强叫：“……爸。”  
亚瑟心疼得都要暴躁了，直觉想抓过几个卫兵大骂一通，看了看睡着的梅林又使劲忍下去。  
“没事了，没事了。”他大步走过去，笨拙地抱住艾苏萨揉乱他的头发，“盖乌斯说伤口很浅，很快就会好的。”  
艾苏萨把脸埋在亚瑟衣服里呜呜咽咽，眼泪越流越凶，半晌才断断续续说：“都是……我……不好，呜呜……我妈他……都是因为……保护我……”  
亚瑟抿着嘴唇抹掉儿子脸上的眼泪，昨天从吵架到独守空房的气早就烟消云散，心里愧疚得无以复加。他总觉得自己能保护好梅林，觉得就该把梅林锁在自己眼皮底下一辈子安安稳稳的，但梅林真正有危险的时候他又总是不在身边。  
艾苏萨注意到亚瑟的目光，识趣地吸吸鼻子从亚瑟怀里钻出来，小声说：“爸，我去吃饭。”麻利地溜走，丢下他们二人世界。  
出了门转过楼梯拐角，莫甘娜已经在那儿等着了，得意地一刮他鼻子：“怎么样，我的计划管用吗？——哟，怎么哭得这么厉害，眼睛都肿了。”  
艾苏萨眼泪汪汪地瞪着她：“你下手也太狠了吧！我妈肩膀都受伤了！”  
莫甘娜一翻白眼：“误伤！误伤！说好了是演戏，谁知道梅林上来就玩真的？我要不反击就没有命了好伐？你压根就没跟他串通好是不是？”  
“哎呀。”艾苏萨啃手指头，“当时吓得太厉害，我忘了。”  
“……你这不靠谱的性格，很亚瑟。”莫甘娜扶着墙虚弱地吐槽，“梅林那儿别担心，我下手有轻重，很快就会好。你别看他那么瘦，很好欺负的样子，其实生命力特别顽强，我是过来人。”  
艾苏萨目光复杂，满脸都是“到底怎样的经历才能让你得出这个结论”。  
“虽然有点曲折，不过看起来计划是成功了。”祭司大人优雅地撩了下头发，“我真是为他们的婚姻幸福操碎了心——不过还是不要让你爹知道我的功劳了，不然我怕他提着剑过来感谢我。”  
她涂着蔻丹的漂亮指甲在墙上火把的映照下光泽温润，向艾苏萨随意挥挥手：“姑姑先走了，晚安啦。”  
*  
艾苏萨吃完晚饭回到国王的寝室，亚瑟还坐在床边，一个人喝闷酒。艾苏萨一言不发地坐到他旁边，停了一会儿怯生生地说：“爸，你现在还生气吗？”  
“我哪还敢生气。”亚瑟放下酒瓶苦笑了一声，看着梅林没有血色的脸，“我也想通了，他留在我身边，总归是没有好日子过，还不如让他去想去的地方安稳过一辈子。——他跟你说要带你去极北的事了吗？”  
艾苏萨点点头：“他说极北有以前的朋友，可以教我冰系魔法，要我在那儿待一段时间。”  
“什么朋友，明明是前女友。”亚瑟酸溜溜地说，“只要一见面，旧情复燃也指日可待。”  
艾苏萨想了半天挤出一句安慰拯救国王的自尊心：“你别难过，姑姑说你跟我妈在蠢这个层面上全世界最般配……”  
国王哼哼两声：“你芙蕾雅阿姨已位列仙班，比我这种凡人更配你妈。”顿一顿又说：“去了极北也要好好学习，帮我在你妈跟前多说两句好话让他别忘了我……能回来就回来看看，说不定你哪次回来，突然就发现爸爸老啦。”  
艾苏萨看着抱个酒瓶自怨自艾的国王，突然意识到，在他们这个非正常类型的家庭里，亚瑟有着自己始终不能理解的苦楚，他对时间的衡量标准与他不同，因此看许多东西的角度也就不同。  
他一直觉得亚瑟没有梅林那么爱他。从还在蛋里就开始保护他、给他很多很多温柔和包容的一直是梅林。今天他才意识到，亚瑟用他自己的，人类的方式深爱着他，因为他知道自己只能爱他很短的时间。他总是说艾苏萨“什么时候才能长大”，或许那种方式显得笨拙而严苛，其实只是因为太仓促，来不及。  
“其实我不想走，爸爸。”艾苏萨眼圈红红的。  
“你是最后的龙裔，艾苏萨。会有各种各样的人因为各种目的来找你，万一你妈和我出了什么意外，就没有人照应你了。”他脸上的神情疲倦又温柔，“以前我们把你保护得太好，现在应该放你去外面看看世界是什么样子，学会自己照应自己，芙蕾雅那里也要比这里安全一些。”  
艾苏萨不说话，一低头，大颗眼泪掉下来。  
“小孩子你跟他讲那么多干嘛……把孩子都弄哭了……”梅林在身后嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
“妈！你醒着呀！”  
“我听半天了，嘶，肩膀疼。”梅林想坐起来，扯到了伤口龇牙咧嘴，被亚瑟一手重新按下去躺平。  
“合着道理你都知道，那你昨天发那么大火？我是为艾苏萨的学习考虑，跟芙蕾雅复合？你这醋吃得好迷啊？”  
“你说我能不吃醋？俗话说得好，分手的前女友跟死了没什么两样——”亚瑟看到梅林的眼神，赶紧改口：“分手的前女友就该从此江湖不见，这么多年你不但没断了联系，现在还打算带孩子投奔去了，你这要是一个冲动不回来，我去哪找你？这是我多想？”  
梅林的白眼已经快翻上天：“……我什么时候说过我不打算回来了？！我一开始就跟你说到那儿让艾苏萨适应适应我就回来，要不然他有我陪着整天滚雪都高兴上天了，还能不情愿？你听人说话怎么不带脑子？”  
“是你自己先跟我道歉，说觉得带走艾苏萨对不起我，我哪知道你准备怎么对不起我？”  
梅林气得坐起来飚了句脏话：“……卧槽，潘达贡，十几年过去跟你交流还是这么费劲！带走艾苏萨，你个小破村就没有王储了！我只是在这个程度上向你表示一下歉意！你对我连这点基本的信任都没有？”  
“我怎么知道你不是带着孩子改嫁，让我自己重新找女人过日子生娃？还说我难交流，也不知道是谁套路深，连自己会魔法都能藏着掖着七八年！”  
艾苏萨忍无可忍地跳起来：“停——！停——！！！我妈没有打算不回来！我爸只是理解能力有问题加神经过敏！现在话都说开了，还有什么好吵的！”  
就算你们都对自己没信心，那也不要把愤怒波及到下一代身上好吗！我是需要细心呵护的幼小花朵，心灵很容易受到伤害的。  
国王和法师面面相觑，尴尬了两秒钟，梅林眼睛一闭直接躺倒：“不说了，睡觉。”  
艾苏萨蹬掉鞋，“哧溜”往床上一蹿：“我要跟你一起睡！”  
“艾苏萨，下来，别闹你妈。”  
“就不。”艾苏萨吐舌头挑衅道。  
亚瑟噎了两秒，开始脱鞋：“往里面挤挤，给我让点地方。”  
熄了灯三个人挤在一张床上，就像艾苏萨刚来卡美洛那会儿一样。亚瑟一开始特别吃醋，后来却习惯了，晚上醒了还会给睡得四仰八叉的艾苏萨掖掖被子。  
艾苏萨折腾了一天，很快就睡得迷迷糊糊。半梦半醒间，他感到身侧的两个人越过他，手指紧紧地缠在了一起。头顶有一点点轻微的触感，仿佛谁在他头发上落了一个轻轻的吻。  
他已经开始做一个极北千里冰封的梦，在梦里也感到幸福。人们说世间难以捉住的有三样东西：时间、生命和爱。此刻就在这张床上，时间尚不显得残酷，血脉中生命蓬勃。至于爱，终将翻越过时间和生命，蔓生在记忆中，充盈未来所有苍白漫长的岁月。  
End


End file.
